Baywatch Blainers
by Korn95
Summary: A little drabble prompted on Tumblr about lifeguard Blaine who rescues Kurt from drowning at the beach.


**So this was prompted on Tumblr. I don't usually wrote from Kurt's point of view (I know it's third person but you know what I mean) so bear with me. I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Kurt tutted under his breath as he watched Finn standing with the surfing instructor at the water's edge. God only knew what had possessed his step-brother to pay for those lessons but Kurt sure as hell hoped they would pay off. He really didn't feel like burying any members of his family this week.<p>

Sighing heavily again he shuffled back a little further under the beach umbrella, pulling his toes back into the shade. A burnt Kurt Hummel was not a pretty site. When he looked up again Finn was lying on his rented board in the sand, arms flailing as he pretended to paddle. Kurt had to smother a laugh as Finn chose that moment to look over at him, an excited smile plastering his face, oblivious to how ridiculous he looked. Kurt was still chuckling softly as he let his gaze roam the beach.

Of course, there was the usual crowd. The scantily clad women, the sandy children and the sun-tan lotion wielding parents, a rather boring scene. That was, until Kurt's gaze reached the life-guard hut. He sucked in a breath as his eyes lighted on the tanned on-duty guard.

He couldn't stop his gaze from raking over the toned body, starting with the dark curls, down past the toned abs to those obviously muscular legs. Kurt swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry as he stared holes in tight black swim shorts.

A shout brought Kurt back to himself and he shifted uncomfortably in his now-too-tight swimming trunks. Turning his attention back to the shoreline Kurt saw that Finn and the instructor had entered the water, boards tucked under their arms as they moved further and further into the water.

Kurt had faith in the ability of the of the instructor. What he didn't have faith in was Finn's ability to stay atop a thin piece of wood on waves that big. He watched intently as Finn moved from the shallows to waist-high water, thoughts of extremely attractive life-guards replaced by worry for his brother.

It was Finn almost losing his footing that drove Kurt from his shady sanctuary. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do, he just knew he couldn't sit on the beach and what his brother get dragged under by waves that had been getting more and more menacing the further Finn got from the shore.

Kurt swore as he splashed into the water. It was freezing! And he almost stopped. But then Finn was sitting on his board, talking with the instructor and Kurt couldn't help but imagine all the different things that could go wrong.

When the water started lapping at Kurt's chest he realised that maybe he should stop. It was foolish of him to come into the water. It was cold and salty but at least from here he would be able to get to Finn quickly should it come to the worst.

Kurt let his breath huff out in slight annoyance at the things he was willing to do for his brother. Finn really could be an idiot sometimes and he often needed Kurt there to keep him safe. Kurt didn't mind most of the time but if he had to get his hair wet because Finn almost drowned he would not be happy.

Finn and the instructor were talking again and Kurt let his mind wander back to that lifeguard. Turning back to the shore he tried to subtly scan the beach, not easy considering he had to shield his eyes and squint to avoid the glare of the sun. He ran his eyes from his own beach towel down the shore, stopping when he reached the small white-washed hut set back from the tide line. He dropped his hand immediately, cheeks flushing hotly as he realised the lifeguard had been staring right back at him. The same one with the glossy curls and the broad tan chest and he had been watching Kurt, gaze intense.

Daring a glance back at the figure on the beach Kurt felt the blush spread down his chest. The man was still staring at him, eyes trailing over the half of him that was exposed and darting briefly down to the water. For a wild moment Kurt considered ducking himself to cool the heating of his face and chest, but his sense caught up with him before he ruined his hair.

So absorbed in the gaze of this complete stranger, Kurt didn't notice the rather large wave approaching him from behind until it was too late. He felt the water dip from around his waist at it was sucked up into the wave before cold plunged down on him head, the force knocking him off-balance and pushing him under the surface. Panic set in as he was tossed in circles currents and eddys pulling him in all directions until he didn't know what was up and what was down.

His lungs burned from lack of oxygen and his eyes stung in the salt water and still the water tossed him. He flailed and thrashed, anything to get his bearings but his vision was tunnelling and he could hear rushing in his ears.

Slowly the light faded and he thought he almost felt something hard around his chest before it was gone completely and the darkness engulfed him.

There was someone pressing on his chest. _One, two, three._ Fingers under his chin and on his nose. A mouth on his. _One, two, three._ Air rushing into his lungs. _One, two, three._ Kurt coughed against the moisture in his throat. It hurt like hell.

_Come on Kurt. Almost there._

He didn't know that voice.

_God Kurt! Wake up. Come on._

He did know that voice. Finn. Slowly he was aware of sand underneath him, warm and gritty, hands pushing the hair out of his face and checking his pulse. Warm hands.

He coughed again but it was ineffective while he was still on his back, and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw when his vision came into focus was the sun. Wait, two suns? Those weren't suns. They blinked and Kurt realised the 'suns' were surrounded by a face. A tanned and really quite attractive face topped with dark curls that fell over the forehead in waves.

Kurt wanted to just lie and look into those eyes forever. He really did. But his throat was burning and he felt like he needed to cough up his lungs.

Rolling on to his side, he propped himself up started coughing, salt water burning up his throat. He spat it into the sand making sure it was all out before slumping back into the sand, exhaustion leaking through his body. God he must look so attractive right now. For a drowned cat.

With his eyes shut he sensed rather than saw his rescuer stand up.

"Come on people, give him some space, nothing to see here. You can go back to your lesson sir." The voice was the same one he had heard before, moving around above his head, and Kurt heard more shuffling as people left. Great, an audience.

"I should really stay with him." Finn was speaking somewhere to his left. "I mean, he almost drowned."

"It's fine." The other voice came again. "I'll take him back to the hut and give his some water and a place to lie down. He should be alright now, just needs a drink."

"O-okay, I guess you know best." Kurt heard hesitant footsteps as Finn left, and then the lifeguard was kneeling by his side again.

"Mr Hummel? Kurt?" Kurt opened his eyes to see the man leaning close to him again. Now he really looked he noticed he was soaked, water dripping from his hair down his neck and chest. It really didn't make him feel any better so he let his eyes fall shut again, trying to think of college work and that time he walked in on Finn in the shower, anything but the way those water drops were making their way down the body of the man next to him.

"Yes?" Kurt's voice was more of a croak and he cursed internally, he just about wanted to die from embarrassment.

"My name is Blaine Anderson. Can you walk?"

"No. Just leave me here. I'm sure the ground will swallow me up soon enough." Kurt heard a low chuckle next to him and couldn't help but smile.

"It'd be a shame to just let the ground have you. Besides, I haven't heard many cases of ground-opening in these parts. I guess you'll just have to come with me."

"Unless you have some serious moisturiser in that little hut of yours, which I doubt, I won't be going back there. Once I've made certain the ground isn't taking me today I'm going back to my bags and beginning a rigorous skin care routine."

Again the man beside him chuckled and suddenly the ground below Kurt had been replaced by two strong arms.

"What the fu-" Kurt's eyes flew open and he found himself face to face with Blaine, pressed tightly against his chest.

"You said you couldn't walk and I can't just leave you here. The sun can be very dangerous and it is my job as a lifeguard to make sure all the people in this beach are safe." He smiled smugly, turning and marching up the small ramp to the hut. He shouldered the door open and Kurt couldn't help but sigh at the relief of being out of the glare of the sun.

Blaine set Kurt down so he was sitting on the small wooden cot built into the corner of the hut before turning ad crossing to a sink set into the wall. He ran the tap checking the temperature before filling a bottle and passing it to Kurt.

"Here." He murmured, dropping down to sit beside Kurt and leaning back against the wall of the hut. They sat in silence as Kurt drank, the cool stream of water heaven on his burning throat. It didn't take him long to drain the bottle, passing it back to Blaine when it was empty.

"This is the best part of my job." Blaine muttered, a smile obvious in the sound of his voice. "Getting to play the hero and rescue gorgeous men from mortal peril."

Kurt almost snorted with laughter. Gorgeous? He was pretty sure he was anything but right about now.

"Well Sir Hero, how will I ever repay you?"

"How about dinner?" Kurt shivered lightly as Blaine ran his fingers up his spine, biting his tongue so he wouldn't just shout yes and launch himself at Blaine.

Glancing coyly over his shoulder he gave Blaine s slow grin.

"I think we could arrange that."


End file.
